wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 5
Summary : Rand wakes up and gives orders the rulers to be gathered in one hour at the center of the Field of Merrilor. He talks with Aviendha about the Age of Legends and their ways, demonstrating how they used channeling for taking a shower. Aviendha tells Rand she will require a boon that may force Rand to change his plans in a drastic way. : Egwene dreams of a frozen pillar of glass. She also dreams about a sphere (the world) cracking and how she was tying it with cords, trying to hold it together which takes a monumental effort. Egwene wakes up in the White Tower and talks with Gawyn who she finds reading a report about Caemlyn. Together they go through a gateway to Egwene's tent on the Field of Merrilor. They go out and head to the meeting place together with Silviana and a number of Sitters. Egwene speaks with Elayne, Darlin, Gregorin, and Roedran. Rand finally arrives, the grass greening under his feet, and constructs a massive pavilion with the One Power. As he enters the pavilion, he proclaims that every ruler can bring five people with them. Egwene chooses Silviana, Saerin, Romanda, Lelaine and Gawyn. All of them enter the pavilion erected in the center of the field. Rand welcomes them and tells them they need a plan to fight the Shadow and they need to plan for what happens after. He states that he won't die so the humanity could continue fighting each other. The Dragon requires three things as payment for his life: * The first requirement is for the borders to be set as they are at that moment. This means prohibiting countries to attack each other, opening of state funded schools in each capital, and obligations for the other countries to defend one under attack. * The second requirement is the breaking of the seals to the Dark One's Prison, which Egwene strongly opposes. Rand tells her he intends to try killing the Dark One, making sure no other Age has to suffer what they have. * Rand's third requirement is to be commander of the world's armies during Tarmon Gai'don. He cites the lack of unity during the War of the Power as the reason for their defeat. As tensions in the pavilion rise, Moiraine enters. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha *Katerin * Egwene al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Elayne Trakand * Silviana Brehon * Saerin Asnobar * Darlin Sisnera * Gregorin den Lushenos * Perrin Aybara * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Alsalam Saeed Almadar * Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy * Romanda Cassin * Lelaine Akashi *Min * Easar Togita * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara *Sorilea *Amys * Jahar Narishma * Damer Flinn * Naeff * Paitar Nachiman * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Galadedrid Damodred * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Moiraine Damodred Referenced * Tamlin al'Thor *Aran'gar *Egeanin Tamarath *Bayle Domon *Gareth Bryne *Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga *Antol *Rodel Ituralde *Davram t'Ghaline Bashere *Natti Cauthon *Matrim Cauthon Places * Field of Merrilor * White Tower Referenced * Tear * Caemlyn